Whisky barato
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: Por primera, genuina y seguramente única vez en la historia del mundo mágico Draco Malfoy está borracho. Y no le importa. Draco, Hermione y el alcohol, que todo lo cura o todo lo enreda.


_Dedicado a toda la gente que, sea cómo sea, lo está pasando mal. Porque no puedo decir que os comprendo, o por lo menos no del todo, pero vosotros sois los verdaderos héroes. _

_No desistáis en vuestra lucha porque la vida sigue por tópico que parezca._

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

**Whisky barato**

* * *

Está borracho.

Por primera, genuina y seguramente única vez en la historia del mundo mágico, Draco Malfoy está borracho. Y no le importa.

Se tambalea sobre si mismo y sabe que caminar le cuesta más de lo debe ser humanamente normal (Merlín sabe lo molesto que resulta que la habitación no deje de dar vueltas), pero no pierde la expresión indiferente de su cara aunque sus ojos estén más oscuros de lo que es habitual en él y el pulso le tiemble.

Quizá ha sido la inminencia de la guerra. Tal vez el peso de la marca negra en su brazo. O, puestos a engañarse, seguramente se debe a ese whisky barato que Zabini se empeñó en comprar. Sea lo que sea, se dice, le ha llevado a acabar con las reservas alcohólicas de un mes y espera que dios -si es que existe- le ampare, porque de no ser así más de cien mil mortífagos sedientos de sangre (y bebida) van a colgarle del palo más alto de la mansión Ryddle de las pelotas.

Sigue caminando por los oscuros pasillos guiándose por puro instinto -aunque suene a anuncio de perfume muggle- y pasando la mano derecha por la pared, buscando una muesca que sabe que no debe andar demasiado lejos. Cuando la encuentra unos diez minutos, quince tal vez, después, se sonríe y casi cae de bruces al suelo cuando la enorme estatua de piedra que debe representar a algún tipo de criatura macabra a la que Voldemort le rinde culto –entre nosotros, siempre ha pensado que está… ya sabéis. Jodidamente loco- se mueve bruscamente y deja una puerta de roble macizo al descubierto. Bingo.

Alza la varita y le lleva unos segundos acordarse de cual es el hechizo que abre puertas, para su suerte Snape no anda cerca y, por lo tanto, no puede regodearse en su inutilidad actual.

- Alohomora. – susurra, su voz ligeramente ronca se entremezcla con el ruido del exterior, la lluvia golpeando al suelo y lo que podría ser un ave nocturna –un búho, una lechuza- ululando. Idílico¿no?

Es un buen escondite¿quién buscaría al señor oscuro, el malo entre los malos, en un bosque a las afueras de un pueblo dejado de la mano de dios… muggle? Imagina que todo el mundo espera algo grandilocuente, algo así como un castillo de piedra que roce las nubes y esté rodeado de una poderosa aula maligna –de color negro o grisáceo, casi puede imaginarlo- en vez de una inofensiva casa de dos pisos en Vancouver, Canadá.

Llamarlo Mansión Ryddle, por supuesto, no es más que una mera formalidad. Casa Ryddle no queda tan bien, por no hablar de apelativos más exactos como tugurio o caja de zapatos.

Suelta una carcajada suave.

Temblad, sangre sucias, estáis en Tugurio Ryddle.

Pero deja de reír rápidamente en cuanto un olor conocido inunda sus fosas nasales y hace que todo se vuelva más confuso aún, y lo odia. Siempre lo ha odiado, en realidad. Llega –todo lo dignamente que puede- hasta la puerta de la celda y ella no tarda en fijar sus ojos oscuros en los suyos. Es jodidamente desconcertante cómo puede encontrarlos con tanta facilidad a pesar de la penumbra y mirarle con esa mezcla de altivez y odio que sabe que guarda únicamente para él. Qué gran honor.

- ¿Qué tal tu suite, Granger¿es lo suficientemente cómoda? – sabe que no debería estar ahí de pie –semi apoyado en uno de los barrotes, en realidad- porque Nott, Snape, Blaise y, en definitiva, toda persona perteneciente a su escuadrón le ha prohibido expresamente que la visite porque lo suyo –suyo, suena mal- es personal e interfiere en la misión y demás cosas que nunca se ha parado a escuchar.

Pero aguijonearla hasta hacerla enfadar ha sido siempre tan divertido…

- No puedo quejarme. - la voz de la sangre sucia suena calmada y eso le crispa los nervios. Se supone que tiene que sentirse miserable, no rezumar todo ese estúpido –e innecesario- orgullo gryffindor por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

Tiene ganas de hacer que se retuerza bajo él, todavía no sabe demasiado bien si de dolor o algo más y eso sólo consigue enfurecerlo más. Él, Draco, mirando las piernas desnudas de una impura. La vergüenza de los Malfoy.

Entonces él da un paso adelante y ella se encoge sobre si misma sin dejar de mirarle, consiguiendo únicamente que la camiseta sucia suba más descubriendo una porción mayor de piel morena. Se aprieta más contra los barrotes y siente algo pulsante en su entrepierna, algo que quema y le hace sentir asco de si mismo y, sobretodo, algo que no es sólo asco por ella.

- Tápate, joder. – esta vez su voz ha sonado menos fría y más afectada por el alcohol y, por qué no decirlo, la lujuria que está empezando a subir desde su bajo vientre hasta la garganta quemándolo todo a su paso y sabe que Granger se ha dado cuenta porque es Granger y ella siempre se da cuenta de todo.

- Lo haría si me dieras algo más que una camiseta que ponerme.

Bufa y aparenta estar enfadado, pero se divierte. La situación le divierte, ella siempre le ha divertido –con esos comentarios afilados que siempre tiene en la punta de la lengua esperando por él- y todo eso es como un paréntesis a la guerra, como volver a su época en Hogwarts e increparla por los pasillos hasta conseguir que sus mejillas se coloreen.

En realidad, piensa, sólo hace medio año de eso. Medio año que se le ha hecho una eternidad.

- Apáñate como puedas, pero esconde _esas _piernas. – el alcohol no nubla lo suficiente sus sentidos como para que no añada después, con malicia. – Ver tu piel de impura me provoca arcadas.

Si el comentario le ha dolido, desde luego no lo demuestra. Alza todavía más la cabeza –si esque es posible- y esboza una sonrisa tenue y segura, una sonrisa que le recuerda a ese imbécil de Potter y también a que no tardará demasiado en dar con ella y rescatarla con grandes dosis de heroísmo – tan típico en él- y quién sabe, puede que hasta decida redimirlo a él de todas sus fechorías con una imperdonable.

- Si no me traes una manta gritaré. – murmura ella, y su voz se cuela en el oído de Draco inflamándolo todo. Todo.

En su estado de semi inconsciencia no se da cuenta de la magnitud de esa declaración, así que echa la cabeza hacia atrás y deja escapar una grotesca carcajada mientras palmea con ímpetu su rodilla izquierda, sus ojos brillan más de lo normal y el pelo platino, prolijamente peinado hacia atrás, empieza a despuntar y caer sobre su cara, ocultándolos.

Está guapo y lo sabe. Siempre está guapo y todo él parece rezumar ese maldito olor exquisito, un no sé qué que atrae irremediablemente a toda fémina no ciega del planeta tierra. Es irresistible e inalcanzable a partes iguales. Tiene todo lo que debe tener un casanova y con tan solo un movimiento de sus dedos podría poseer –en el todo el extenso término de la palabra- a quién deseara, pero no lo hace porque Draco Malfoy nunca ha sido un hombre especialmente interesado en relaciones amorosas que vayan más allá del sexo. Nunca, porque es el chico malo de la película, el novio que ninguna madre quiere para su hija, el prometido de Rose en Titanic que intenta matar a Leonardo DiCaprio.

Es veneno y lo sabe, y por Merlín que le gusta.

- Gritar no, por favor. – finge una voz perfectamente afligida y hasta pestañea rápidamente, con descaro. – No podría soportarlo.

Hermione lo asesina con la mirada y una nueva oleada de calor se apodera de sus entrañas y él, recostado sobre los barrotes, aprieta fuertemente los puños.

_Inmunda sangre sucia._

- A Snape no le gustará saber que estás aquí. – replica ella con fuerzas renovadas imprimiendo ese tono de marisabidilla que le llevó a odiarla sólo con verla en sus años de colegio.

Draco tensa la mandíbula y se maldice en todos los idiomas que conoce –latín, francés, italiano, algo parecido a un intento de español- por haber sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para olvidarlo. Resulta terriblemente humillante que Granger tenga razón –otra vez- a pesar del whisky, la endemoniada camiseta que parece descubrir más piel cada vez que vuelve a mirarla y sus enormes ojos color café.

Ahora ya no está de tan buen humor.

- Mantendrás tu boca cerrada si sabes lo que te conviene, sangre sucia.

Y es entonces cuando sabe que ha dado en el clavo. Da igual cuantas veces lo diga, con qué tono o intensidad porque siempre, _siempre_, reaccionará de la misma manera después de que él haya pronunciado la última sílaba. Primero, Draco lo sabe de memoria, cierra los ojos con fuerza, como si no estuviera preparada para recibir tal apelativo y no pudiera concebir que alguien –pobre e ingenua Granger, está demasiado acostumbrada a ese enclenque del pobretón- pueda dirigirse a otro ser humano con semejante desprecio. Después respira con fuerza, reponiéndose del golpe, y frunce sus labios seguramente conteniendo una larga retahíla de _gilipollas, cerdo, cabrón _y demás cosas que ella debe considerar ofensivas –al contrario que el resto del mundo-Y por último, como está haciendo en ese mismo momento, clavará sus pupilas oscuras en las claras de él transmitiéndole todo ese odio entremezclado con compasión que tanto, pero tanto asco le da.

'No me mires así, no necesito tu asquerosa compasión' tiene ganas de decirle, pero no ha bebido lo suficiente y, de todas formas, ella sabe lo que quiere decir. Porque, seguramente ya lo ha mencionado antes, Granger siempre lo sabe todo de todos aunque no esté en los libros vete tú a saber por qué.

Antes siquiera de darse cuenta, Draco ha caminado –a trompicones- hasta la estantería más cercana y ha sacado una manta deshilachada que huele a humedad y tiene un estampado de rombos horrible. Se dice que es por si mismo, porque si Snape le pilla visitando furtivamente –y bastante lejos de estar sobrio- a la gryffindor está jodido, pero la verdad es que, por patético que parezca, no consigue engañarse ni cuando está borracho y el pulso le tiembla cuando mete la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Y no precisamente por la influencia del alcohol.

- Considérate afortunada. – dice en tono burlón, tendiéndole la manta de lana sin moverse un solo paso más de lo que es necesario de la puerta. Quiere que sea ella la que tenga que levantarse y caminar hasta él y no se ha parado demasiado bien a analizar el por qué, pero ha decidido que no le importa. No mientras el whisky barato de Blaise siga corriendo por sus venas intoxicando su sangre.

Ella, orgullosa como no podría ser menos, se levanta y sus piernas flaquean por el esfuerzo. Lleva casi un mes encerrada en esa casa con la única compañía de los mortífagos de guardia –Blaise, Nott, Crabble, Goyle y Snape, a veces-, el sonido del viento colarse por la ventana y las pociones revitalizadoras de su ex profesor de pociones para que no desfallezca y sería completamente normal que no pudiera siquiera moverse, pero no, Granger extiende su mano y roza sus dedos ligeramente más pálidos con los de él enviándole una descarga eléctrica al sur de su cuerpo con una intensidad abrumadora. Finalmente, se lleva la manta al pecho y cubre su cuerpo con ella, intentando proporcionarse algo de calor.

Es la primera que alguien despierta algo parecido al instinto protector en Draco. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que lo tuviera, pero las ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos son cada vez menos incontenibles y él mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de lino negro casi con rabia, como el cobarde que es. Trastabilla y se apoya indulgentemente en una pared y Hermione, contra todo pronóstico, ahoga una risilla en el pespunte de la tela.

- ¿Te hace gracia? – pregunta él con lo que espera que haya sonado como una amenaza aunque, para que mentirse, ambos saben que no lo ha sido porque Draco Malfoy –ególatra, elitista y mortífago- es, hasta el momento, la persona que mejor la ha tratado en ese maldito tugurio.

Y entonces un impulso, una necesidad y Draco acorralándola contra una de las paredes, aspirando su mismo aire, robándole el aliento. No sabe de donde saca fuerza suficiente para mantenerla pegada a si mismo, pero lo que tiene bastante claro es que si la soltara ahora mismo los dos caerían al suelo; él por el alcohol y ella por la sorpresa y algo más que no atina a leer en sus ojos.

Todo se vuelve más brillante, los colores son más vivos y una espesa neblina nubla su mente y lo obceca, pero a decir verdad, no le importa. Siente que nada le importa desde el primer día en el que Blaise apareció por la puerta sosteniendo a una Granger inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Él succiona su cuello casi con agresividad y ella gime quedamente en su oído, pero no se aparta y Draco sabe, casi intuye, que puede tratarse de una jugarreta para escapar, pero se olvida de todo cuando las uñas de la castaña se clavan en su espalda con la fuerza propia de un Colacuerno húngaro y es él quién deja escapar un gemido ronco y perezoso, caliente, y desliza sus manos por dentro de la manta de cuadros –que tiene que recordar quemar más tarde-. Pero Hermione se tensa.

- Estás borracho.

Como si eso fuera una gran revelación.

- Ya. – responde él con lo que podría ser un tono divertido adhiriendo su pecho a la espalda de ella, que se ha apoyado en la pared impidiendo que pueda verle la cara –seguramente coloreada por la excitación y la falta de aire-. Habla en su oído y sabe que eso la afecta porque se estremece contra él y Draco sonríe de medio lado tan solo como él sabe aunque ella no pueda ver su cara tampoco porque, está seguro, ella puede intuirla con esa destreza que tiene para intuirlo absolutamente todo. De todos.

- Malfoy, esto no está...

Es tan predecible que la coge por los hombros, le da la vuelta y la aprieta contra si mismo, sus caras a milímetros de distancia.

- Cállate.

Y la besa. Y cualquier palabra, cualquier sentimiento que pueda emplear para describirlo está de más porque, es simple, _nada _puede igualar esa sensación. Mentiría si dijera que llevaban mucho tiempo esperándolo porque la posibilidad de un roce o un sentimiento, por nimio que sea, siempre ha estado prohibida entre ellos. Nunca se han profesado nada que no sea odio, nunca… hasta ahora. Hasta el momento en que sus bocas se rozan, se buscan, se funden.

Es mágico y es real.

Dolorosamente real. Y para mala suerte de Hermione, ella no está borracha y lo recordará absolutamente todo el día siguiente. El roce de la lengua de Draco en su boca, sus manos perdidas más allá de su cintura, la necesidad pulsante de su misma entrepierna. Todo. Y no quiere hacer nada de lo que podría arrepentirse más tarde –o no-. Está bien, más bien no quiere hacer nada que él –maldita sea- no pueda recordar más tarde porque _no _está dispuesta a ser la única que no pueda dormir por las noches atormentada por los recuerdos.

Si alguien tiene que sufrir no va a ser ella porque ya ha sufrido suficiente encerrada en esa maldita casa con –dios la ampare- medio slytherin.

Draco se separa lentamente para tomar aire y se aguanta con una mano en la pared para no caer, parecía imposible pero el efecto del alcohol se ha multiplicado por mil en esos últimos cinco minutos. Y ella aprovecha la situación y pone más distancia entre ellos antes de que el rubio vuelva a abalanzarse sobre su boca con energías renovadas.

- Yo no quiero esto, Malfoy. – y Draco, que sigue estando borracho, entiende a la perfección lo que quiere decir y se aleja porque, por increíble que parezca, siempre ha entendido todo lo que ella quiere decirle. Y, en realidad, él tampoco quiere eso y seguramente mañana, cuando lo recuerde –si es que lo recuerda- se dará cabezazos contra la superficie dura más próxima y cree que no podrá soportar no recordar los detalles. – No así.

Y él no entiende lo que quiere decir y ella bufa y aunque se esfuerce en ocultarlo, Hermione sabe que Draco sabe que está encantada de saberse más inteligente que él otra vez.

- No mientras estés borracho y no sepas lo que haces porque mañana te arrepentirás y, honestamente, no creo poder aguantar que subas hasta aquí para llamarme impura y decirme que has tenido que lavarte con ácido para…

Pero Draco sí lo entiende ahora, y sonríe de medio lado.

- Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho excepto en una cosa, Granger. – ella se aprieta contra la pared y él se acerca más, como el cazador que arrincona a su presa. – No estoy haciendo nada que no haría estando sobrio. Créeme. – su voz suena tres tonos por debajo de lo que es habitual y los ojos gris tormenta se oscurecen aún más. Y si eso que Hermione está viendo en ellos no es deseo que baje Merlín y lo vea.

Parece que va a volver a besarla, que va a volver a tocarla y hacerla sentir viva, pero se aleja. Camina con esos aires de grandeza tan propios en él –tambaleándose ligeramente- hasta la puerta de la celda y su pelo está completamente despeinado ya sin rastro alguno de gomina dándole un halo de rebeldía nada propio en él. Y a ella le gusta.

En realidad, Hermione está descubriendo demasiadas cosas que le gustan de Draco Malfoy últimamente. Le gusta la manera en la que le mira de reojo cuando pasa de largo por el pasillo en su ronda de los jueves por la noche, le gusta el olor que desprenden las camisetas más o menos limpias que le lleva el elfo de Nott los lunes por la mañana –y que sabe, son de él- y le gusta la habilidad innata que tiene para escabullirse y llegar hasta ella con algún que otro comentario ofensivo, plato de comida o mirada intensa sin que Snape se entere.

Le gusta la forma en la que finge que ella no le importa cuando es más que evidente que no es así y, para que mentir, le gusta también que no lo demuestre. Aguantará sentada en el suelo de esa mugrienta celda hasta que él se decida a decirle lo que realmente siente –porque ahora está claro: él siente- o hasta que llegue el escuadrón de aurores que dirige Harry, lo que ocurra antes. Aunque ni ella misma tenga demasiado claro cuál será su reacción la próxima vez que lo vea porque no sabe si lo abofeteará o lo besará apasionadamente, pero algo sí sabe: no lo será indiferente.

Odio o amor o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Y Draco le mira desde fuera de la habitación y podría decir muchas cosas, desde que se ha emborrachado por su culpa –porque ella le hace ser débil y él nunca ha podido tolerar la debilidad- hasta que tal vez no tenga que lavarse con ácido a la mañana siguiente, pero no lo hace. Se limita a enviarle una mueca que podría significarlo todo y al mismo tiempo puede no significar nada y desaparece tras la puerta de roble tras un sonoro "crack".

No pasan ni sesenta segundos antes de que la castaña escuche una voz familiar procedente de algún lugar de la estancia.

- Hermione¿estás ahí?

- Harry¿eres tú?

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Sí, sé que tendría que estar actualizando Ice days y Me equivocaría otra vez, pero no he podido evitarlo. Cuando llega la inspiración llega y no puede dejarse escapar y yo ya tenía mono de one-shoots, así que aquí tenéis uno más; espero que os haya gustado. _

_Tomároslo como un regalo por aguantar mi inconstancia y, bueno, en general por aguantarme a mí. _

_Se han acabado las fiestas de mi pueblo y estoy en fase pre-depresión, así que espero que disculpéis que no me explaye demasiado comentando la historia. Draco, Hermione y el alcohol. Me gusta la combinación¿a vosotros no? _

_Se os quiere, ya lo sabéis. _

_Comments, please? _

_**Earwen Neruda**_


End file.
